Pizza, Double Dates & Footsies
by peanutbutter.waffle
Summary: "We are not on a double date, Abby." Ziva pointed out, pulling her hand away from Tony's to grab another slice of pizza. "If we were, Tony would be hotter." - (T/Z)


__Hi hi, I feel kind of bad for not having anything up but that is mostly my brain just trying to work out this new fanfic that I have planned. So sorry about that.__

 _ _This one is just a quick one-shot of Tiva and possibly some hints of McAbby? and it was mainly written just for me to practice writing Abby. This was written a long time ago.__

* * *

Ham, pepperoni,sausage, bacon, and a fine layer of cheese, the most delicately prepared sauce, and a thin yet evenly thick crust was set before them still steaming hot from just being taken out of the wood stove of the new Italian restaurant on the corner about a block from headquarters moments ago.

"You think it's safe?" Tim would gulp, using a fork to poke one of the Italian sausage rolls.

"Of course it is!" Tony exclaims taking a slice and pulling at a chunk with his teeth, the morsel automatically shot a warmth throughout him. "This tastes like Heaven." His words were muffled by him taking another bite. "You gotta try this Zee-vah." The senior agent somehow managed to add an extra syllable to her name as he swallowed his fill and shoved the half eaten slice in her face.

Abby and Tim half expected her to punch him or at least make some sarcastic remark, but no, instead they found their Israeli-American lifting up the dangling end to take a tentative bite. They watched Tony watch her, not at all mad that she had eaten a bit of his pizza - his pizza, in fact he was smiling as he watched her eyes roll back and emit some sort of 'moan' in pleasure. Tim turned to Abby whose mouth was gaped.

"You guys going to eat?" Tony choked, his knee hitting the bottom of the table.

"Are you okay?" Abby inquired, brow arching slightly.

"Yeah," Tony managed between coughs. "It just went down the wrong pipe." He reached for his water with a free hand and took a long gulp.

Ziva, seemingly satisfied for some unknown reason, extended her hand to grab one of the smaller pieces. Tony would watch her for a moment before allowing his gaze to drift around the restaurant as Abby and Tim both grabbed their own slices.

"So many people here." Tony noted aloud as his eyes flickered from table to table.

"That's what happens when new places open up, I'm surprised this place isn't packed fuller than it already is. You know if it doesn't get any busier we should totally make this our little Friday night hangouts, this pizza is good. Not Uncle Paul's good, because Uncle Paul, God bless his soul; could make a mean meat lover's pizza, even his wife, well ex wife. They divorced six months after the wedding...something about her cheating on him which I'm not all that sure is true because you have to look at the facts and well the two of them were like..." Abby shushed her ramblings as she tapped the bottom of her chin in trying to think of a couple to perfectly reflect her relatives. Tim watched her with expectant green eyes, happy to hear her speak no matter the story, while Tony and Ziva stared intensely at one another in their usual 'the world is on pause' look.

"Tony and Ziva!" Abby shrieked suddenly causing both of the two to jump out of their skin, hands immediately laying on the table from wherever they had been, their eyes wide with terror as if some big secret had been discovered.

"What?" Ziva managed to breathe, her tongue sticking out to moisten her dry lips as she tried to keep her expression neutral.

"That's who Uncle Paul and Aunt Maria were like, well that's who you two are like. They were amazing together." Abby sighed, a look of longing in her eyes as she took a bite from her slice not at all aware of the way her friends' hands fell back down and under the table, two hands finding a thigh and the other two finding each other.

"Do you think people think we're here on a double date?" Abby unexpectedly asked causing Tim to choke on his Pepsi.

"What?" He sputtered, reaching for a napkin to wipe off a few droplets of soda from his face.

"A double date, we are all hot. I mean why wouldn't we be here on a double date?" Abby offered, oblivious to Tim's reaction of her words as she took her own drink and began to sip like it was Caf-Pow.

"We are not on a double date, Abby." Ziva pointed out, pulling her hand away from Tony's to grab another slice of pizza. "If we were, Tony would be hotter."

"Hey!" He somehow managed to make his voice sound genuinely hurt as his hand drifted a little farther up her thigh. "A lot of women find me attractive."

"The women at the rehab home do not count."

"Does she mean retirement home?" Tim questioned, brow furrowing in confusion.

"They both work, yes?" Ziva scoffed with a flat eye roll.

"This is most definitely a double date not like a romantic kind because if it was..." Abby's eyes drifted to Tim. "This is a double date for best friends."

"What is a...double date?" Ziva's gaze locked on Tim, knowing he would be the one to give her the answer without some jab about not knowing. Leaning forward slightly, passing it off as herself reaching for her water, she would slip off her shoe.

"When two couples...go out together." Tim pointed out with a shrug. "Mostly when two of them are not keen on having a date alone."

"Mhm." Ziva would nod, seemingly pleased as she arched her foot against Tony's causing him to choke on the food he had just put in his mouth.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked. "Chew before you swallow."

Managing to swallow the contents, the senior agent nodded. "Got that." He would remove his hand from Ziva's thigh to rest his elbows against the table, he was done with playtime it could wait until they got home - if she didn't kill him before that happened.

"I have to go." Tim frowned looking at his watch. "I have to go defeat..." His eyes shot up at the three expectant faces; one of which was wearing a smirk as if she had just won a game, the other two smirking as if they already knew Tim's plans for the night was to defeat an evil wizard on his new video game. "Go defeat the clog in my toilet." He nodded pushing himself out of the booth and laying a five down on the table. "Night guys, we should do this again."

"Have fun McSlayerOfWizards." Tony called, grinning as Tim rolled his eyes before walking out.

"And now the double date has turned into me being a third wheel." Abby sighed, her finger creating skulls on the condensation of her glass.

"Oh, no you're not." Tony reached out to poke her playfully in the shoulder. "We aren't on a date, so therefore no third wheel."

"Tony is not hot yet, Abby so no date here." Ziva smirked as her foot climbed higher up her partner's leg, a mischievous grin claiming her features as his pupils dilated in being turned on. _Spoke too soon._

"Yeah, yeah." Abby frowned with a wave of her hand. "I need to use the restroom."

As soon as the goth's back was turned Tony pulled Ziva to him and crashed his lips against her's. "Jeez, Ziva you're killing me here." He whimpered, resting his forehead against her's.

"Good...because this is just the preview of what is to come." She patted his cheek playfully, with a distant twinkle in her eye as she pulled back just as Abby came into view.

"I think, I will go home. It's late and I'm tired."

 _Thank God._ Tony though as he managed to keep himself composed with a smile. "Goodnight, Abs."

"See you." Ziva did a little wave of her hand as she took a sip of her drink.

They watched as the goth walked out both of them practically bouncing in their seats until the door shut and they crashed their lips together again.

"You pay and I'll get the car." Tony moaned as he pulled back, time to skip the preview and get to the main course.

* * *

 _ _Not sure when the next thing will be uploaded because my brain is having the struggle of a life time, mostly because I want to write it but then again I fear as if it would mess up the characters...then again the writers of the show have already done that.__ _ _Speaking of the show, it was just released on Netflix! I jumped about three feet in the air. Anyways, have a pleasant day and I hope this was enough for a short while?__


End file.
